Tough Love
by mandyyL
Summary: Pure Paily smut. Emily has a surprise for Paige... One shot.


**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC FAMILY.**

Ever since her and Emily had started going out, Paige had felt like the luckiest girl in the world; and once their sex life had gotten going, she felt even luckier. Emily was a good kisser, but she was unbelievable in bed. She had figured out all of Paige's weak spots the first time they slept together; the side of her neck, her hip bones- with a single caress, Emily could make her wet. Paige had figured out a few tricks of her own as well; she went crazy when Paige bit her neck or her earlobe, or when she whispered a few dirty words into her ear. All things considered, their sex was pretty amazing.

One Friday at school Paige and Emily were sitting in the courtyard talking, and Emily asked her girlfriend what her plans were for this weekend:

"Got anything fun planned?" she asked. "Like I ever have plans that don't include you," Paige replied sarcastically, "I mean, come on, Em." "Well I don't like to assume, that just makes an ass out of U and ME," Emily loved corny jokes, it was one of the many things that Paige loved about her. "Well here's the headline of the decade- my parents will be out of town, like always." Paige DID like the alone time, (or Emily time as it had now become) but she did wish she could see her parents a little more often. "Good." Emily said that simple word, but Paige could tell there was something attached to it. "What time should I come over?"

Her frankness was another thing that Paige loved about her girlfriend.

"Whenever, say around 7?" Paige didn't want to seem too eager and say something like 'How about right after school?!' "Say 6:00," Emily suggested, "I don't know how long I can live with just the memory of you touching me," Woah. This never happened; they never talked about- well, this- at school, but it definitely had the desired effect. "Mmmm… I see." Paige had to shake the thoughts that began to cloud her mind, "6:00 it is," she agreed. "I can't wait."

Just then the bell rang to end their break.

That night Paige eagerly anticipated Emily's arrival. 6:00 on the dot, Paige heard her doorbell ring. She opened her door to find a very sexy looking Emily standing on her doorstep wearing- wait, is she…?- 'yup' Paige thought, 'I'm the luckiest fucking girl on the planet.' All Paige could do was stare at her gorgeous girlfriend standing there wearing nothing but a trenchcoat ('she must have borrowed it from Spencer' she thought, since it wasn't exactly Emily's style) and try not to jump on top of her right there.

"Uhhh… " was all Paige could manage to get out. "Now that's the reaction I was going for," Emily said seductively as she stepped inside and slid past Paige into the house. "Well, this is certainly a nice surprise," Paige said after she had wiped up her drool, "what could I have done to deserve this?" "Oh you'll see. This is only half of the surprise." HUH? Paige was completely dumbfounded. What else could she possibly have for her? Emily answered the question that was all over Paige's face, "I promise it'll be fun."

With this, Emily took her girlfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers as she led her upstairs. Once they were in Paige's bedroom, Emily crossed to the side of the bed and dropped the coat. Paige's eyes slowly wandered down Emily's beautiful, toned, tan, skin, drinking in every inch of her skin. But her eyes stopped at what she was holding in her hand. Oh. This was what the surprise was. At first, Paige was confused, but she quickly realized what the leather cuffs would be used for.

Paige did not expect to be so turned on by the idea, but thinking about Emily lying in her bed strapped there…

She didn't even remember walking, but suddenly she was standing right in front of her girlfriend and their mouths met. Paige coaxed Emily's tongue with her own and they mingled sweetly together until Paige let out a soft moan into Emily's mouth. Paige pushed Emily down to sit on the bed and started kissing her neck. Emily tugged at the hem of Paige's t-shirt and Paige, in one swift move, lifted it off and threw it across the room. Emily could not get Paige's pants off fast enough. With Paige just left wearing a bra and underwear, she pushed Emily onto her back and straddled her hips. With her legs spread over Emily, she unhooked her bra and took Emily's hand and rubbed her own breast with her girlfriend's hand.

On top was wear Paige was most comfortable, but she of course let Emily top her every once in a while, but right now Paige was not ready to give up control. She leaned down and began sucking and biting Emily's neck just the way she knew it drove her crazy. Just like that Emily wrapped her arms around Paige's back and pulled her closer. The fact that Emily never wanted to let go of her turned her on even further. She took a break from her neck and whispered into Emily's ear-

"I'm gonna make you come so hard, Em," Emily's breathing increased.

What Paige had not yet realized was that Emily had no intention of being strapped to Paige's bed; Paige, however, had another thing coming.

With no warning, Emily rolled over so she was on top of Paige. Confused by this seemingly random role-reversal, Paige attempted to switch back. Emily would not have it.

"Oh no, no, no." Emily said playfully pinning Paige's arms down, "These aren't for me," she said as she held up the leather cuffs. "What?" Paige thought she missed something. "Oh yeah, these are for you, babe." Emily had somehow become the dominant one in less than 60 seconds, leaving Paige no time to either agree or disagree.

Emily grabbed Paige's wrists and raised her arms over her head. 'Okay, let's see how this goes' Paige thought to herself, not wanting to deny the sexy naked woman straddling her. Emily began buckling the cuffs around Paige's wrists; they were snug, but not uncomfortable. She began to attach the cuffs to the bedframe now and Paige realized she was getting extremely wet.

Paige was now completely strapped to her own bed and couldn't move her arms down. Something about not being able to stop Emily from doing whatever she wanted to her got her very hot.

"What do you think you're gonna do to me like this?" Paige asked, feigning shyness. "Oh just you wait," she replied in a huskier, sexier voice than normal.

Emily was in complete control of her girlfriend, as she teasingly stroked from her neck all the way down the inside of her thigh. Paige could feel herself getting more and more wet with every touch. Emily was just getting started though; she moved her hand back up to Paige's breast and put her mouth on the other one. Paige let out a more audible moan, and didn't know how much longer she could stand not having Emily inside her.

"Please, Em," Paige longed for the feeling of this perfect girl inside her.

"Not yet, love," she replied just momentarily taking her mouth away and looking up at her, "We're just getting warmed up." she had a devious smile on that made Paige want her even more.

Emily moved her mouth up to Paige's neck and began kissing the spot just below her ear. Paige felt her eyes rolled back ever slightly, and wrapped her legs around Emily's waist to pull her closer. After another minute of this, Emily moved down to Paige's other sweet spot- she trailed soft kisses all the way down to her hip bones and lightly stroked them. Paige's back arched momentarily at the feeling. She was breathing at a much faster pace than normal now, and her moans were getting louder and more frequent.

Paige couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want Emily inside of her, she NEEDED it.

"Em, I…" she moaned again, unable to form a complete thought, "I need to feel you…"

Emily looked up at her girlfriend and gave her a sly smile. Without another word Emily kissed her way up Paige's body and finally met her mouth with hers. Almost at once, Emily pulled Paige's underwear off, and slid her fingers inside. Paige gasped at the sudden contact and then slowly began to feel the effects of what her girlfriend was doing to her. Unable to move her hands, Paige laid there, completely at Emily's mercy, and it was incredible.

"Oh, fuck… Mmmm…Fuck, Em" Paige could feel she was getting close, and apparently so could Emily, because she slowed down her motions and drew Paige back from the edge, teasing her even more.

"Emily please, don't stop" Paige begged, "Don't stop, Em!"

Emily smiled down at Paige, and unable to resist her girlfriend's pleas, gave in and her pace picked up again.

"You like that?" asked Emily seductively.

"Oh, yeah… Come on, Em… Harder…" Paige needed to have Emily fuck her hard tonight.

Emily obeyed and with it Paige moans got even louder and were approaching a scream as her back arched with the pleasure of what her girlfriend was doing to her.

"Mmmm…Yeah baby, is that better?" Emily was getting so much pleasure herself from seeing how much she was getting Paige off.

"Yeah… Oh, that's… fucking perfect." She felt it coming and knew this time Emily wouldn't tease her.

Paige threw her head back and her eyes rolled back; she felt her toes curl as she had one of the best orgasms of her life.

"FUCK! Em! Oh my god! Fucking… Oh! Yes!" Paige couldn't help but scream out.

Emily allowed her to come back to this plane before unbuckling the restraints.

"So, that was fun," Emily laughed as she said this because the look on Paige's face clearly showed that it was more than fun.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Paige said jokingly as she lowered her hands back down; and the first thing she did with them was pull Emily close and hold her there, wanting nothing more than to stay there forever, with the girl of her dreams laying in her arms.


End file.
